Operation Broken Chain
Operation Broken Chain 'is the tenth mission in ''Tom Clancy's The Sum of all Fears. Briefing '''John Clark - We've found the hornet's nest. Based on the information we have, we've been able to track down the man who ran the financing through the investment house. He's a VIP at a local tech company, a firm that has some suspicious ties to a neo-fascist group that's been agitating for more autonomy in the region. Intel suggests that their plan was to start the war between Russia and the U.S. and then step into the resulting power vacuum. Whether or not it would have worked is debatable, but that doesn't change the fact that these people are the ones behind what happened. If we take this guy down, we'll be one step closer to the top. Your target is Bernhard Wernecke. One of our agents in the field has set up a breakfast meeting with him, a meeting that he won't have to show up for, since you're going to take Wernecke down first. However, we want to track this guy back to whoever's pulling his strings, so before you hit him, you need to sneak into the building and plant a tracer on his laptop. Our analysts project a near certainty that the group the group behind this will try to recover the laptop after you take out its owner. If we bug it first, this will lead us to the man in charge. You're sure to be detected if you walk in the front door, so your first objective is to disarm the security system in the basement. Once you've done that, plant the tracer, then take down Bernhard Wernecke over his coffee. We'll be waiting for you when you're done. Mission objectives: 1. Cut power to the security grid To get into the offices without being detected, you're going to have to shut off the security system. Your best bet is to head to the basement and cut the power to the system. Make sure no one raises the alarm or the plan will fail. 2. Plant tracer in CEO's laptop We don't want Wernecke; we want the people behind him. The phony breakfast meeting we've set up to the rooftop garden. Get to his office and plant a tracer in his laptop. His backers will come to pick it up soon enough if something happens to Wernecke. Make sure no one spots you on the way to his office. If there's even a hint of what we're really up to, it could blow the whole thing. 3. Neutralize the CEO This guy is no saint. He's up to his neck in the bomb plot, and it's time for him to pay for what he's done. When he goes down, the people pulling his strings will come and collect his computer, and we can track them down once and for all. 4. Go to extraction zone Once you've taken down Wernecke, get out. There's nothing more for you to do here. Walkthrough NEWSWIRE VIENNA (The Mungle Times) - At least one man is dead and others wounded as a result of a shooting spree at an Austrian office park. At approximately 8 AM local time, the gunman, whose name has not yet been released, arrived at the suburban Vienna offices of Steincgebirgscdynamik, a well-respected consulting firm, and opened fire. Police believed the shooter was a disgruntled former employee, though the exact reasons behind the rampage are not known. The one confirmed victim of the shooting has been identified as Bernhard Wernecke, CEO and co-founder of the firm. His body was found, riddled with bullets, in the building's rooftop garden. "This is a terrible tragedy," said firm president Hans Rödl in a prepared statement. "Bernhard was a hard and talented worker, and his loss will affect the firm tremendously." Category:Missions